


Seven O' Clock

by Ashtheemeraldpotato



Series: Avatar Angst AU one shots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheemeraldpotato/pseuds/Ashtheemeraldpotato
Summary: Aang is always there for his family at 7 o'clock, no matter what. He'll be home no matter how difficult things get while working, not a single second late. As the children grow up and get their own jobs, it turns into a week-end thing, and then into a monthly thing. But he's still home at 7 o' clock. That is, until the next Avatar is born.
Relationships: Aang & Bumi II, Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Korra (Avatar), Aang & Kya II (Avatar), Aang & Tenzin (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Avatar Angst AU one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049060
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Seven O' Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Jetru server was the birthplace of this idea. Special thanks to Ashen, Eesha, and Sruthi for this - I hope I did something right with this story.

Aang slams the door open, which startles Katara, who is just about a week from giving birth to their firsrt children. She welcomes him with a soft, loving kiss, and they walk deeper into their house. She notices how tired yet happy Aang seems, and it kind of concerns her. "Where you in a rush to get here, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be home for you. For our family." He smiles, even though it's a bitter memory. "It was seven o' clock when I chose to leave the Air Temple, and I won't let myself abandon my family again. I want us to be happy - No matter what happens, how difficult keeping balance gets, I'll be here for you at seven o' clock. Avatar promise." He smiled warmly and kissed her again.

"That's so sweet of you, Aang." Katara smiles and sits down. "I'm sure the baby will appreciate it as well."

And he keeps his promise. Every day, at seven o' clock, he's at home, not a single minute later. He knows that if he arrives one minute later, Katara will forgive him, and then one minute will turn into two, then five, then thirty, then a whole hour, or more. And then good excuses would turn into bad ones, then into none at all. 

So he does anything and everything to be home at seven o' clock spot on. And it's such an amazing thing for him because he gets to see the love of his life, ready to open the door for him, to see little little Bumi II in the table, notice him, his face lits up, and he goes to hug his father, who picks him up and spins him in the air just like he did when he was a baby. Kya II, only a toddler, tries to run up to him, and hugs him tightly, making him kneel so they can hug better. And then he goes to see baby Tenzin still asleep, but he's already home when he wakes up.

Sokka and Suki think it's very sweet, and they make a similar promise to each other, and little Senna grows up in a loving family. Zuko's already doing the same thing for little Izumi, and it's heartwarming to see the Fire Nation heal. Toph says it's ridiculous, but of course she starts doing it too - her daughters mean everything to her.

Even when his kids are teens and have difficulties trying to communicate their feelings, Aang is always there for him, and they love that. They can trust that their father isn't just the Avatar who keeps the world safe even if he's not home - no, that's not Aang at all. He's a loving father who will always come home and talk to them about everything they need to talk. It becomes a hilarious memory when a lot of people in the world thought there was a major emergency, and it kind of was, but not what they were expecting. Aang had lost track of time in a meeting and only realized it when it was 6:55 and he was nowhere near home. That day, a lot of people saw him in the Avatar State desperately trying to make it home in time. Which he did, by the way, arriving five exact seconds before seven o' clock.

However, as years go by and the kids find jobs, it's getting difficult to keep their tradition. Aang still arrives home at seven o' clock and greets Katara with the warmest kiss, but the kids aren't there yet - they're at work, or still on their way. So they agree on making it an end-of-the-week thing, and the other days they can at least call each other - telephone invention courtesy of the Gaang noticed how sad it made him not being able to talk with his children every day like he used to.

Things get even more difficult with everyone having so much work to do, and their seven o' clock meetings move to be only one time a month, but they call each other very regularly. Senna and Tonraq get married, and then the first month happens.

"Congratulations! I'm so excited to meet your grandchild!" Aang tells Suki and Sokka when they announce Senna is pregnant - and staying home too, since she's not doing so well. Katara understands how difficult a pregnancy can be, especially if the child is a bender, so they don't force her to visit and they won't visit themselves unless Senna says she's feeling better. The second month, Katara and Kya II, as healers, are allowed to visit her to try and help her, and they actually stay at her house until the third month ends, but Aang calls every day at seven o' clock to talk with them.

Fourth month, Katara's back home, but the kids are still working. She keeps talking about the way she can feel the power Senna's baby will have - of course, she's related to the most powerful people in the world, so it's no surprise. Thankfully, Senna feels much better now. Fifth month, they are pretty sure it's going to be a girl, so they pick baby Korra's name, and Aang loves it. Sixth month, Senna needs to rest a lot, so Tonraq gets more housework, and there's so many things to do - don't worry, Tenzin and Pema go to help them.

Seventh month, the Gaang spends a day just hanging out. Izumi was crowned recently, Suyin is managing Zaofu quite well, everything is great. Sokka is so excited for baby Korra's birth, and it's just so heartwarming for Aang to see how happy everyone is. it feels like his life was successful, like he can finally just rest and live happily with his family - that includes the Gaang, of course.

Eight month, Tonraq and Kya II spend the entire month by Senna's side. Tenzin and Pema need Bumi II's help, and it's oddly nice that the whole family's together again. Still, Aang wishes he could be there with them every day and not just call them. It's been almost half a year since he's seen Kya II, and two since he's seen Tenzin, but he'll get to see the whole family again this time. Katara and Aang get to Tonraq and Senna's house exactly at seven o' clock, and everyone has an amazing evening. Aang is so happy to see Tonraq and Senna - they, and Korra too, will soon be a part of his family, and he'll be there for them every single day. They all know he will.

Ninth month arrives, and Aang and Katara have to leave. It's not easy traveling so much everyday, so they stay close to Republic City. Aang calls them every single day at seven o' clock, and everyone's so happy about this. First week of the month, Toph already has a gift planned, but she might be a little late since she can't just fly. Second week of the month, after a tiring meeting, Zuko promises Aang he won't miss it for anything in the world. They can even bring Druk with them - of course, Senna and Tonraq agree to this. Third week of the month, Senna's pregnancy, once again, complicates, so Katara has to leave, but she calls Aang exactly at seven o' clock every day.

Two days before Korra's birth, Aang feels so happy it's unbelievable - seven o' clock went from being the hour he left the Air Temple and the world for a hundred years, to being the loving hour in which he got to hang out with his family. One day before Korra's birth, he spends the day with Zuko and Toph to organize all the presents and their schedules so they can arrive as early as possible. The day of Korra's birth, Aang is so excited he calls Katara at seven o' clock - in the morning.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Katara smiles against the phone. Kya is helping Senna get relaxed, and everyone's nervous but also very excited.

"Ah, I feel like I'm about to catch a cold, but don't worry, I'll be there. Zuko and Toph's boat already sailed like, hours ago, so they might arrive at about eight o' clock." Aang says, getting the many boxes ready. "I'm so happy to have met you. I love you so much, Katara, and I'm happy I spent my life with you. It was wonderful."

"Aww, sweetie! I love you too! So much!" She smiled and sent him a kiss. Meanwhile, Tenzin was freaking out, while Pema and Bumi just tried to calm him down - and Tonraq too, since he was more nervous than he'd been in his life. Sokka and Suki arrived at around five o' clock, and they also helped get everyone to calm down. In fact, they also talked a bit with Aang.

Six o' clock, Aang is flying silently with lots of boxes next to him, a smile on his face. He thinks he's going to fly over Zuko and Toph's boat in about forty or fiftly minutes, and then he'll be there for baby Korra's birth.

6:55, everyone's worried - is Aang going to surprise them by yet again arriving five seconds before seven o' clock? They don't have too much time to think about it, since baby Korra's already being born. Seven o' clock, Katara and Kya finish delivering the baby, and although it's a very heartwarming scene, Aang is still not there. A minute goes by, then two, then five, then thirty. A messenger hawk with the royal Fire Nation symbol arrives, and Katara is the first one to read the letter.

Eight o' clock, there is still no one else in the house. Zuko and Toph, unable to even speak, make their way to Tonraq and Senna's house, a little exhausted for carrying both physical and emotional weight with them - the explanation couldn't be clearer, but it's also the worst explanation anyone could even imagine. An explanation that had fallen from the sky and into their ship, startling Toph, who punched the clock on the desk, breaking it, freezing its hour forever.

Seven o' clock in the morning, an airbending Avatar said goodbye, seven o' clock in the evening, a baby Avatar was born.


End file.
